Unbroken
by cacaolatte
Summary: Tetsuya membuka mata, ia ada dalam rengkuhan Seijuurou. Tetsuya membuka mata, mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menyandang nama Akashi. Tetsuya membuka mata, menemui buah hatinya. Tetsuya membuka mata, menyadari bahwa ia sudah sepuluh tahun lebih tua. Tapi kenapa tak ada yang dapat diingatnya? — Happy AkaKuro Week! Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge No. 1] future!AU


_"Jadi ... namaku bukanlah lagi Kuroko Tetsuya?"_

* * *

**Unbroken**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN YunAra Challenge 01

* * *

**a — astonishment**

Tetsuya membuka mata, dan semuanya terasa baru.

Selimut yang membelai halus tiap inci kulitnya, menyembunyikan kulit susu itu di bawah lembaran yang hangat. Langit-langit kamar yang tak lagi sepolos murninya putih, kini dinodai cat kecokelatan yang mirip dengan gumpalan cat minyak yang masih berupa serbuk-serbuk halus.

Rasanya kamarnya tidak sebesar ini ketika ia tidur semalam, tidak sebesar ini ketika terakhir kali ia melirik pandang.

Tak dilengkapi dengan interior dengan kualitas yang tak tertandingi.

Dan sejak kapan ... kamarnya sedingin ini, di saat yang bersamaan, sehangat ini?

Lesakan gumaman samar mencuri perhatian Tetsuya, pemuda biru muda itu menengok ke samping.

... Wajah Akashi Seijuurou?

Sejak kapan mereka memutuskan untuk berbagi tempat tidur?

Seijuurou—yang menyadari pergerakan yang berkedut di sisinya, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri atas tawanannya dari semalam—membuka mata. Senyum kecil diberikan, dan Tetsuya dihadapkan dengan kedua batu delima tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, sejak kapan—" Ucapannya tak mendapat izin untuk mengekspos kata demi kata yang merangkai penuturan rinci yang berada pada otaknya, bibirnya itu dihadapkan dengan sentuhan kecil; kulit hangat yang menyapu permukaan kedua belah bibirnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada Tetsuya, seperti setiap harinya." Tawa kecil meluncur dari lelaki yang satu, melepaskan dekapan atas tubuh kecil yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya di sampingnya.

Ah, tatapan itu lagi. Menu sarapannya sehari-hari.

"Singkat kata, kau, Tetsuya," Seijuurou meneliti kilat yang berada di balik samudera, mencari-cari arti, "Mengalami apa yang mereka sebut dengan _anterograde amnesia._ Dan satu lagi," Seijuurou diam.

Ia lekas melanjutkan, tapi Tetsuya merasa tuli.

"_—besok adalah hari pernikahan kita_."

* * *

**b — brume**

Sulit untuk menerima kalau dirinya akan segera menikah, menghadapi apa yang dinamakan menghabiskan sisa riwayat hidupnya bersama dengan seorang individual baru.

Disatukan. Menjadi satu.

Tetsuya merasa kepalanya akan meledak apabila sekrup-sekrup di dalamnya terus bekerja untuk memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tak dapat dibilang sepele ini.

Jadi ia, Kuroko Tetsuya—ralat, sebentar lagi akan menjadi Akashi Tetsuya—telah menghabiskan waktunya di kediaman Akashi selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Entah apa yang terjadi di antara hari ini dan kemarin; terlalu banyak yang Tetsuya lampaui. Dua tahun, demi apapun ia tak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Terlebih lagi dengan apa yang berkaitan dengan Akashi Seijuurou, yang kini merangkap sebagai kekasihnya.

Tetsuya merasa buta, penjelasan Seijuurou bagaikan bisikan yang lapat-lapat di gendang telinganya.

Masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan. Tetsuya tak dapat mencerna, bahkan untuk mengetahui kalau Seijuurou memiliki sisi halus seperti ini saja ia merasa dirinya akan gila.

Tetsuya merasa seperti anak anjing kecil yang tersesat ketika halilintar mulai berbincang-bincang satu dengan yang lainnya, menebarkan gemuruh mereka dengan angkuhnya.

Bicaranya pun agak tergaguk ketika ia diharuskan menjawab. Sambutan berupa irama kepala yang mengangguk atau menggeleng adalah pergerakan maksimal yang dapat ia persembahkan.

Ia—Kuroko Tetsuya yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga—akan menikah tanpa mengetahui apa-apa.

* * *

**c ****— cuckoo **

Tetsuya tidak ingat jelas ketika mereka mengikat janji, di depan semua mereka yang bersaksi dan seorang yang menyatukan mereka atas nama sepasang pengantin muda.

Kata "aku bersedia" meluncur jelas, tidak menjadi pertanyaan meskipun satu per satu di antara mereka berusaha mendesak keluar dari bibir.

Tepuk tangan pada hari itu terdengar seperti hujan yang menumbuk aspal, dan dentangan lonceng yang meramaikan suasana terdengar seperti nyanyian burung kukuk yang selalu membangunkan Tetsuya di pagi hari, berceloteh ria di samping jendela kamarnya.

Tapi mungkin mulai detik ini ia harus terbiasa dengan suara jam dinding Seijuurou yang mengeluarkan bunyi kukuk, mesin yang mengontrol nyanyian dan ketepatan waktunya untuk bersenandung memang hebat.

Ia tak dapat mengharapkan sesuatu yang kurang dari Akashi Seijuurou—suaminya mulai detik ini juga.

* * *

**d — douane**

Tetsuya membuka mata, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan pancaran cahaya yang memakannya secara penuh. Hanya kedua bola matanya yang mendapat perhatian, seluruh bagian tubuhnya mendapat pencahayaan yang jarang.

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, tangannya merangkak naik hingga ke puncak mahkota Tetsuya yang ia duga sudah amat berantakan saat ini.

Pagi menyapa, mentari bersinar, tapi dengan gorden-gorden keemasan yang menutupi sumber datangnya cahaya, Tetsuya kesulitan dengan beradaptasi dalam kegelapan.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun ...?"

Seijuurou tertawa kecil, meletakkan kecupan kecil di ujung hidung yang meringkuk naik, gemas dengan permukaan kulit yang menutupi gundukan daging halus itu. "Aku, Akashi Seijuurou—suami dari Akashi Tetsuya—akan memulai ritual harian."

Ritual harian ...?

"Kau, Akashi Tetsuya—yang baru saja mengikat janji denganku atas nama Tuhan kita di hadapan banyak orang bulan lalu—mengalami apa yang disebut dengan _anterograde amnesia_." Seijuurou masih membiarkan jari-jari itu berlarian di hamparan padang yang berkilau kebiruan. "Satu hari ini tidak akan cukup untuk menceritakan perjalanan panjang kita selama dua tahun terakhir ini."

Ah ... benar.

Tetsuya tidak dapat mengingat apapun.

Bahkan pemandangan kamar yang menyapanya pun tak lain dari satu di antara segala banyak hal asing yang pernah ditemukannya.

Saat Tetsuya menelusuri, ia pikir Seijuurou sedikit gila dengan rumah _custom-made_ yang menjadi pilihannya untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di dunia.

Dan agak terlalu besar untuk dua orang tuan muda beserta selusin pelayan yang bekerja siang malam.

* * *

**e** **— ephemeral**

Seijuurou pikir, tak ada yang berlangsung abadi untuk Akashi Tetsuya.

Pemuda itu menikmati harinya, tidur di saat malam dengan ketakutan mendalam bahwa ia akan melupakan semua yang mengambil tempat kejadian di hari itu dan bangun dengan pandangan bingung di pagi harinya tanpa ingatan dan sesal yang terus disumpahinya sebelum ia terlelap.

Tak ada yang abadi untuk Tetsuya, ia tak bisa mencintai, tak bisa juga membenci.

Tapi ia menerima Seijuurou dengan apapun yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu, tak pernah protes dan tak pernah mengeluh. Persis seperti Tetsuya yang pertama kali dikenalnya beberapa tahun silam.

Satu kejadian; menguras habis aprehensi bahwa Tetsuya tak memiliki apa yang kekal.

Satu malam, satu kejadian. Satu ciuman, satu ombakan napas. Satu yang memisahkan, yang lain menyambung.

Ciuman itu malu-malu, Seijuurou bersikap amat lembut dengan sepasang bibir rapuh yang sudah tak sabar hendak disantapnya.

Tapi Tetsuya yang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk memperpanjang apa yang lekas berlalu, dengan beraninya mencium balik Seijuurou, sedikit kasar dengan dibutakannya oleh hawa nafsu.

* * *

**f — floundering**

"Jadi aku," Tetsuya mengulang pada suatu pagi, sangkar burung di kepalanya belum mendapat perawatan harian yang menjadi reparasinya sehari-hari. "Mengalami apa yang disebut dengan _anterograde amnesia_?"

Seijuurou mengangguk, sepasang bibir itu mengatup kemudian mengepak membuka dengan eksposisi singkat yang mendatang. "Singkat kata, kau tidak akan mengingat apa yang terjadi selama dua setengah tahun terakhir ini."

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan, kaki bersilangan satu dengan yang lain. Tetsuya agak menjaga jarak, terlebih dengan pakaian tipis yang membungkus tubuhnya, entah punya siapa, ini bukan pakaian miliknya.

"Kauingat apa yang kaulakukan hari ini, melupakannya ketika hari esok tiba, saat kau membuka mata." Seijuurou melempar senyum, sesuatu di antara cemooh dan duka menodai lengkungnya. "Dua setengah tahun yang lalu, sepulang dari toko buku kau mendapat benturan dari batang-batang besi bangunan. Mereka jatuh dari ketinggian tertentu dan menimpamu."

Tangan Seijuurou mengisyaratkan arena di kepalanya, memberikan usapan pelan dan Tetsuya terbius akan pandangan yang bersifat mengunci.

"Di sini, hipokampus milikmu cedera." Tangan itu menarik kembali, memberi ruang bagi udara sejuk dari pendingin ruangan untuk mencium kulit kepala Tetsuya yang ditinggali bekas sentuhan.

Pemberhentian itu memberi sinyal bahwa Seijuurou sudah selesai, tapi nyatanya ia tak kunjung bungkam. "Kau koma sejak saat itu, seminggu lamanya. Dan kalau kauingin mengetahui lebih jauh lagi," Seijuurou memutar mata ke arah meja duduk dekat ranjang, mengundang pemuda di hadapannya untuk berbuat hal serupa.

"Lihat saja buku catatanmu." Ia bangkit, melewati Tetsuya dengan usapan ganjil lagi di kepala. Tawa kecil melarikan diri dari pangkal lidah. "Selamat mengeksplorasi, Tetsuya. Aku mandi dulu."

Pagi yang aneh, Tetsuya sudah merasa letih dengan semua keping _puzzle_ yang tak terjawab.

* * *

**g — gaffe**

Kehilangan ingatan dapat membuatmu berubah menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar berbeda; berkebalikan dengan pribadimu yang sesungguhnya.

Tetsuya mengundangnya, Tetsuya mendesaknya. Selama ini Seijuurou bersabar, ia menahan diri, ia masih tahu diri. Tetsuya masih polos, dan tidak tahu apa-apa dengan _amnesia_ yang dideritanya, bukan berarti ia boleh berbuat seenaknya.

Tapi malam itu juga Tetsuya yang menarik dasi yang masih menempel di balik lipatan kerah kemejanya sepulang kerja, mengundangnya dengan menjatuhkan diri di ranjang. Tubuhnya berbenturan dengan permukaan empuk itu.

Tetsuya mengajaknya menari, dan Seijuurou akan membuatnya menyanyi semalaman penuh.

* * *

**h — honor**

Tetsuya bangun, merasa tak lazim ketika sesuatu mengganjal di perut bagian bawahnya.

Tetsuya bangun, merasa aneh ketika ia merasa ingin muntah.

Tetsuya bangun, merasa ada pergerakan mungil yang mendesak-desak tubuhnya.

Tetsuya bangun—menemui Seijuurou yang juga terbangun. Pukul dua pagi bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mereka membuka diskusi atas gangguan yang diderita Tetsuya seperti bagaimana Seijuurou memperlakukannya.

"Bayi kita mengajak bermain di waktu yang salah," Tetsuya merasa Seijuurou mengigau, matanya tidak sepenuhnya terbuka melainkan tangan itu melilit di dada bagian atasnya.

"Tidur, Tetsuya. Ini masih dini hari."

Tetsuya dilanda kebingungan tak berujung, satu hal yang benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya; ia—yang masih murni seorang laki-laki—hamil?

Memangnya laki-laki bisa hamil?

Dengan siapa ... ia dihamili?

"_Bayi _kita_ mengajak bermain di waktu yang salah._"

Kata-kata itu kembali mengiang di batinnya yang tak pernah tidur.

* * *

**i — indulgence**

Kali ini proses bangun tidur Tetsuya tidak didasari syaraf-syaraf yang bekerja atas tubuhnya, tapi karena kicauan tangis bayi yang tak ada hentinya.

Tetsuya perlahan membuka mata, melihat Seijuurou yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu, tengah mendiamkan bayi mungil dalam dekapan. Baju tidur dengan warna sebiru langit, sedalam mata Tetsuya. Di balik pakaian yang berlipat-lipat adalah bayi yang tak lebih dari seminggu usianya—menangis dengan tidak tahu waktu.

Rambutnya semerah milik keluarga Akashi—milik Seijuurou. Semerah pipinya yang masih bulat, dan warna irisnya masih misteri karena mata yang tak kunjung terbuka.

"Tetsuya, jangan duduk di situ saja." Suara Seijuurou membawanya naik ke permukaan, ia semula tenggelam dalam benaknya sendiri yang terus mengombak. "Sudah waktunya untuk memberi susu pada Kazuya."

Tetsuya tercekat napasnya sendiri, mendengar sedu-sedan bayi tersebut yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti. Syaraf motoriknya beraksi karena perintah dari otak.

Tangannya itu gesit mengambil botol susu yang duduk manis di meja tidur yang berdiri beberapa sentimeter dari sisi ranjangnya.

Botol itu disesap sang bayi, tidak berarti tangisnya berhenti. Sementara itu Seijuurou sudah kesulitan, terlihat capek dengan buah hatinya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun ..."

Tetsuya masih memanggilnya sebelum kejadian itu mengubah keseluruhan dari hidupnya. "Biarkan aku yang menenangkannya."

Gendongan Tetsuya menghangtkan, menghantar gelora afeksi pada bayi yang tak begitu dikenalnya. Selain mengingatkannya pada Seijuurou, Tetsuya tidak menemukan petunjuk lainnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara tangis diredam, suara susu yang disedot mengisi kekosongan.

"Ah, ia hanya mau dengan _okaa-san_-nya." Seijuurou tertawa getir, setengah masam setengah miris.

Tetsuya mengedipkan mata, merasa dirinya diledek.

"_Okaa-san_ ...?"

Untuk suatu alasan, mendapati bahwa bayi ini berasal dari darah dagingnya sendiri membuatnya bahagia.

* * *

**j — jest**

Matahari seakan berjalan pada sisi bumi lainnya, meskipun gerakan semu itu adalah resultan rotasi bumi pada porosnya sendiri. Mereka mulai dikelabui dengan kanvas malam yang menyembunyikan awan-awan dalam gelapnya, seolah-olah serabut-serabut yang bergelantungan di langit menghilang begitu saja.

Bintang-bintang berlomba-lomba mencari tempat terbaik untuk memamerkan sinar yang dipantul mereka. Seijuurou menutup gorden, kebun mawar yang disinari kegelapan adalah hal terakhir yang memasuki indera penglihatannya.

"Seijuurou-kun." Seijuurou suka malam, Tetsuya sudah akan sedikit banyak mengingat atas penjelasannya yang minim. Kekasihnya yang menggunakan basis nama pertama saja sudah membuatnya senang.

"Apa Seijuurou-kun tidak capek harus menjelaskan hal yang sama padaku setiap harinya?"

"Kau bertanya sekarang, Tetsuya, setelah dua tahun dan sepuluh bulan lamanya aku melakukan hal yang sama, hm?"

"Maaf, Seijuurou-kun." Suara itu kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya, volume turun setengah dari frekuensi awal. "Aku ... sama sekali tidak mengingat."

_Aku tahu, Tetsuya._

"Memangnya kalau aku mengakui aku sebenarnya bosan, apa yang akan Tetsuya lakukan?"

Tidak, ia tidak ingin mendengar hal itu.

Tetsuya diam, matanya masih memandang pada sosok bayi dalam gendongannya yang kini sudah dibuai alam mimpi. Ekspresi datarnya meredam rasa sakit di dada yang membuka luka tiba-tiba.

"Aku ... kita akan—"

"Aku bercanda, Tetsuya. Kekhawatiranmu itu berlebihan." Seijuurou beranjak dari duduk, menghampiri Tetsuya dan membawa ingatan Tetsuya kembali akan hangatnya sentuhan yang berasal dari jari-jari panjang itu.

Sungguh, selera humor Akashi Seijuurou sama sekali tidak tinggi.

* * *

**k — knotted**

"Dan aku ... Kuroko Te—"

"Akashi Tetsuya." Optik itu menyerap Tetsuya masuk dengan pesonanya. Kibaran api yang menari di merahnya sudah cukup untuk membius pemuda itu untuk diam.

Melihat Akashi dengan tatapan seintens ini bukanlah sesuatu yang digemari oleh subjek yang bersangkutan. Tapi kenapa Akashi-kun sekarang tidak memarahinya?

Sejak kapan tatapan Akashi-kun melembut seperti itu?

"Dan aku, Akashi Seijuurou." Jawaban yang benar-benar terkesan tak nyata dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang disebut-sebutnya, dengan suara lembut yang lagi-lagi mengagetkan Tetsuya.

Tangannya itu dibawa, dalam kepalan penuh antusiasme yang diredam radar kasih, berasal dari Seijuurou yang menuntut lengannya sendiri yang tak berdaya naik. Hingga di pertemuan bahu dan leher kiri, Seijuurou menurunkan letaknya.

Tetsuya sampai dimana organ internal pria itu bekerja dan memompa, berdegup dan berirama, kecepatan normal dan tenang. Tapi seiring sunyi menemani mereka, Tetsuya dapat merasa kecepatan pemompaannya yang di luar dugaan.

Di sini, di kamar yang terlampau luas dimana Kazuya yang tertidur menjadi saksi buta atas segala hal yang terjadi, Tetsuya menggali diri Seijuurou hingga tangannya meraih penyusun kekasihnya itu.

* * *

**l — lasting**

Ada kalanya ketika Tetsuya membuka mata bahkan saat mentari masih tertidur. Burung-burung masih nyaman dalam sarang mereka dan kesadaran Tetsuya mengumpulkan diri begitu saja.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tidur seorang tuan muda. Seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai Akashi Seijuurou dan bukan suaminya.

Akashi-kun dan bukan Seijuurou-kun.

Wajah itu terlena begitu dekat, tanpa batas dan tanpa proteksi. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menyusup masuk ke dalam kepala Tetsuya, tapi ketika Seijuurou merespon rasa penasaran nonverbal itu dengan erangan kecil, berpindah posisi sedikit hanya untuk membuat kontak antarkulit mereka, pupus sudah segala niat akan informasi yang menjadi incaran Tetsuya.

Wajah itu begitu polos, kalau Tetsuya perhatikan baik-baik, tidak sekokoh bagaimana ia terlihat di umum.

Akashi-kun terlihat begitu kaku, bahkan saat ia dalam tidurnya.

Tidak ada yang kekal untuk Tetsuya, tapi setidaknya ia ingin mengabadikan momen ini dalam hidupnya.

Tak ada yang akan diingatnya, pemandangan maharkarya ini pun tak ada kecualinya.

Tapi mencintai Akashi Seijuurou tidak perlu ingatan, tidak perlu pengalaman, tidak perlu syarat.

Mencintai Akashi Seijuurou seperti kesukaannya akan jenis menu baru yang dipesannya pertama kali, langsung cocok di lidah.

Mencintai Akashi Seijuurou seperti melihat sayuran tersegar di supermarket, membuatnya ingin memilikinya.

Mencintai Akashi Seijuurou seperti mendapat _tester_ parfum di mall yang langsung menjadi candu baginya, meskipun jarang-jarang Tetsuya memikirkan persoalan aroma ekstra yang melengket di tubuhnya.

Mencintai Akashi Seijuurou tak perlu memori, karena lelaki itu mampu membuatnya jatuh kapanpun ia mau; sadar maupun tidak.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya ketika Tetsuya terbangun di pertemuan malam dan pagi, memori akan malam-malam sebelumnya dimana ia memandang wajah Seijuurou dalam dia memang telah pupus.

Tapi memori baru akan segera terbentuk.

Hanya untuk tersimpan sementara sebelum digantikan dengan yang baru.

* * *

**m — marionette**

Suatu kali pembicaraan mereka dapat menjadi seintens ini.

"Tetsuya," dua jari itu menumpu dagunya naik, memaksa biru untuk bertemu dengan dominasi bara karena kekeraskepalaan Tetsuya yang tak dapat ditahannya. Seijuurou tidak suka kalau Tetsuya sudah mulai berlaku demikian.

Apa yang dilakukannya tidak mendekati kata kasar, Seijuurou tak mengenal apa yang disebut dengan kasar apabila hal tersebut sudah menyangkut Tetsuya.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya akan omonganku?"

"Aku hanya tidak percaya," Tetsuya mengucap datar, sadar akan kegagalannya menyimpan memori sejak tiga tahun silam. Pandangan bingung yang ditujukan Kazuya pada kedua orangtuanya tak mereka hiraukan. Anak berumur kurang dari satu tahun itu hanya menatap penuh tanya.

"Aomine-kun sudah menikah?"

"Kita ke upacara pernikahannya, Tetsuya." Otak abnormal Seijuurou mulai bekerja lagi, tidak sedikitpun lebih giat dalam mengulang memori yang telah lampau, "Dua bulan yang lalu, kita melihatnya dengan jas hitam dan Momoi dengan gaun pernikahan putihnya."

Tetsuya terdiam, cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir.

Seijuurou tidak pernah berharap Tetsuya-nya akan berkata demikian.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak percaya, tapi dengan ketidakmampuanku untuk mengingat, Seijuurou-kun dapat memanipulasi ingatanku, bukan?"

Hati Seijuurou mencelos cemoohan.

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti di situ, sisa malam dihabiskan dengan detak jantung jam yang menempel di dinding.

* * *

**n — notebook**

Ketika Seijuurou harus menghadiri rapat demi uang yang akan menghidupi kebutuhan mereka bertiga—Seijuurou, Tetsuya, dan Kazuya—di situlah Tetsuya akan mengorek-ngorek memori lama.

Buku tulisnya yang sudah berlusin-lusin jumlahnya hanya dapat duduk manis di dalam kotak kecil yang dibuatkan khusus Seijuurou untuknya. Masih banyak celah tersisa, tapi tempat yang dimakan juga tak dapat terhitung tak luas.

Momen demi momen ditelaahnya, memori demi memori dan perasaan demi perasaan.

Eh, memangnya ia dapat merasakan?

Mengingat saja tidak?

Tapi foto-foto serta tulisan tangan yang tertera di dalamnya mampu membuat kenangannya mengapung ke permukaan.

_Ulang tahun Kazuya; satu tahun._

Di bawahnya terdapat penuturan singkat atas apa yang terjadi hari itu, bersamaan dengan gambar yang tertempel di tengah-tengah barisan kata-kata yang menyusun sebuah cerita atas hari itu.

_Menemani Seijuurou-kun berkuda. _

Foto Seijuurou yang mengambil foto mereka berdua dengan kamera depan ada di bawahnya, senyum kecil di wajah dan Tetsuya di sebelahnya, melirik ke arah Seijuurou dengan wajah yang tidak siap difoto.

Lalu foto Seijuurou di atas kuda, kemudian foto Tetsuya yang terlihat panik di atas punggung kuda yang sama.

Yukimaru sebenarnya ramah, kok.

Halaman demi halaman ditelusuri, dan Tetsuya bingung sendiri.

Mengapa ketidakmampuannya untuk mengingat membiarkannya tak memahami betapa indahnya mencintai seorang Akashi Seijuurou setiap ia bangun tidur?

Di sudut kanan tiap halamannya bawah terdapat kotak kecil, tulisan di dalam bordernya.

_Daily reminder:_

_1\. Aku mencintai Akashi Seijuurou-kun._

_2\. Sedangkan aku adalah Akashi Tetsuya._

_3\. Buah hati kami adalah Akashi Kazuya._

* * *

**o — obsessed**

"Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya memutar kepalanya, perhatiannya yang semula berada pada Kazuya kini ditumpukan pada sosok merah lainnya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang tamu tempat Tetsuya duduk dengan Kazuya di pangkuan. "Sudah pulang?"

"Begitulah, Tetsuya." Seijuurou menghela napas, terlihat lelah. Tangannya melepaskan sebuah kantong plastik putih gendut, isinya pasti banyak sekali, entah apa yang tertimbun di dalamnya. "Ini untukmu dan Kazuya saja."

"Itu apa, Seijuurou-kun?" Tetsuya meminta penjelasan, kedua matanya terarah pada kantong tersebut, berbarengan dengan Kazuya yang juga mengarahkan kedua iris biru serupa pada objek yang sama.

"Cokelat," Seijuurou geleng-geleng kepala. "Hari ini Valentine. Banyak yang meletakannya di meja kerjaku maupun menitipkannya pada sekretarisku—Tetsuya, kau mendengarku?"

Tetsuya terdiam, mengerjap. Kemudian ia menoleh kembali pada Seijuurou. "Ah, iya. Maafkan aku, tentu saja aku mendengar Seijuurou-kun."

"Dan—" Napas Tetsuya sedikit tercekat, volume suaranya rendah ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuat pernyataan. "Aku tak membuat apapun untuk Seijuurou-kun di hari Valentine ini, jadi ..."

Seijuurou tertawa kecil. "Jangan dipermasalahkan, Tetsuya," sebuah pemberhentian singkat, "Aku memakluminya, kau mengajak Kazuya bermain seharian, bukan?"

Tapi sesuatu mendesak Tetsuya untuk berontak. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia berharap tak akan ada lagi cokelat-cokelat di meja kerja Seijuurou ataupun cokelat titipan untuk tahun depan maupun tahun depannya lagi.

Entahlah, ia akan melupakan perasaan ini. Ia tak dapat merasakan kekesalan berkepanjangan. Ia tak dapat membenci.

Entahlah, apakah tahun depan ia akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya hari ini, atau malah merasakan kekesalan yang berlipat ganda karena mengingat bahwa tahun lalupun Seijuurou mengalami hal yang serupa.

Diam-diam, Tetsuya takut ia terobsesi pada Seijuurou. Meskipun tak ada yang abadi, perasaannya pun demikian. Tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau ia tak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk jatuh berulang kali pada lubang yang sama, setiap harinya?

* * *

**p — past**

"Bagaimana kita bisa menikah, Seijuurou-kun?" Seijuurou yang sedang memainkan pipi Kazuya yang terlelap menengok, pandangannya mengajukan tanda tanya. "Aku hanya bingung bagaimana aku yang tanpa ingatan dapat—"

"Akulah yang berada di sisimu saat pertama kali kaubangun waktu itu," Seijuurou memutar kembali kejadian empat tahun lalu, pandangannya agak menerawang, sama sekali tak membiarkan Tetsuya untuk menyelesaikan pertanyaannya karena ia tahu apa yang menjadi kemasgulan Tetsuya.

"Melepaskan Tetsuya sendirian pada dunia luar adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan." Nadanya berujung lembut, Tetsuya terdiam. "Aku menyarankan bagi kita untuk menikah, tanpa pikir panjang kausetuju."

Seijuurou menarik sekelompok oksigen dalam sepasang paru-parunya. "Saat itu dokter menjelaskan pada kita semua akan apa yang menimpamu. Dan begitu aku mengajukan saran—kausetuju."

Ia setuju.

Ia setuju, tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kautinggal di kediaman Akashi untuk dua bulan lamanya. Setelah itu—"

"—kita menikah?"

* * *

**q — qui vive**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, pria seperti Akashi Seijuurou bisa saja mendapat segudang wanita yang mau saja dinikahinya. Tanpa harus mencoba, lebih lagi.

Tapi dibanding menikah dengan seorang wanita tulen, Seijuurou memilih untuk membangun kehidupan rumah tangga bersama Tetsuya.

Kenapa ...?

"Seijuurou-kun." Seijuurou menarik kepalanya naik dari barisan tulisan yang tercetak pada berkas-berkas perusahaan yang sedang ditanganinya. Hari sudah larut, hampir berganti. Malam itu Tetsuya memutuskan untuk tidur lebih malam demi menemani Seijuurou bekerja.

Meskipun ia harus memaksakan kehendak dan argumentasi mereka berjalan hingga empat menit lamanya, sebelum Seijuurou setuju Tetsuya dapat menemaninya.

"Memangnya Seijuurou-kun tidak tertarik pada wanita?" Tetsuya menelan ludah, salivanya sendiri terasa pahit. Ia takut salah melontarkan pertanyaan. "Seperti Aomine-kun yang tertarik pada Momoi-san, mungkin?"

Seijuurou mendengus, tidak menyangka Tetsuya-nya sepolos ini.

Genggaman pada penanya mengendur, berakhir dilepaskan secara total sebelum permukaan aluminiumnya menyentuh muka meja kerja kayunya.

Tangan itu digunakan untuk mengusap kepala Tetsuya, turun pada wajahnya yang lembut, berporos pada pipinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir demikian," Tetsuya menggumam, tidak berpikir bahwa ia juga dapat memiliki pemikiran seperti ini meskipun selama ini ia tidak mampu mengingat kejadian semua kemarin yang telah dilaluinya.

"Aku hanya menyukai Tetsuya," Seijuurou menjawab, final. "Hatiku hanya pada Tetsuya."

"Apa yang kumiliki dan tidak dimiliki orang lain?"

"Tetsuya punya perangkap hatiku."

"Seijuurou-kun tidak jago menggombal."

* * *

**r — rejoice**

"_Okaa-san_! _Okaa-san_!" Tetsuya butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari siapa anak yang berada di hadapannya; rambut merah dan mata biru. Mengingatkannya pada dua insan di Teikou sana, dirinya sendiri dan Akashi-kun.

Seijuurou masuk dengan langkah yang agak diburu-buru, kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya hingga level matanya sama pada ketinggian anaknya itu.

"Kazuya, perkenalkan dirimu, seperti apa yang diajarkan _sensei_-mu di sekolah." Alasan yang digunakan Seijuurou memang kreatif, dengan begitu anak semata wayang mereka tidak akan mengalami kebingungan yang membanjirinya.

Berbeda dengan sang Ibu, Kazuya dapat menyimpan memori. Ia dapat mencintai, ia dapat membenci.

"Aku Akashi Kazuya, empat tahun! _Okaa-san_, _yoroshiku_!"

"Akashi Tetsuya, tidakkah kauingin menyampaikan perkenalan dirimu pada Kazuya?" Seijuurou berusaha untuk membuat Tetsuya ikut berakting, tanpa persiapan sebelumnya.

Tetsuya terdiam, beberapa saat sebelum ia menggumam. Sebuah "ah" kecil yang hanya disadari Seijuurou karena Kazuya terlalu antusias untuk bertukar identitas dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Akashi Tetsuya. Senang bertemu dengan Kazuya-kun." Nama itu terasa aneh di lidahnya.

Tapi senyuman Seijuurou dan tawa lebar Kazuya mengusir semua perasaan ganjil yang menyelinap dalam hati Tetsuya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, kepala keluarga dari keluarga ini."

"_Otou-san_, kepala keluarga itu apa?"

Seijuurou mencubit ujung hidung anaknya ringan. "Nanti kalau sudah besar Kazuya juga akan jadi kepala keluarga seperti _Otou-san_."

"_Okaa-san_ bukan kepala keluarga?"

"Dominasi _Okaa-san_ kurang."

"Dominasi, maksudnya ap—"

"Seijuurou-kun, cukup." Tetsuya menghentikan topik yang agaknya kelewatan itu, tangannya menutup buku tulis yang baru saja diambilnya tadi, hanya untuk melihat hal-hal penting yang perlu diingatnya hari ini. "Kazuya-kun, bukankah kita akan berpiknik?"

"Piknik!" Kazuya memekik, pembicaraan semalam ternyata masih diingat oleh _Okaa-san_.

Ah, kalau saja Kazuya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam lingkaran keluarganya.

"Mau! Mau!"

"Siapkan dirimu, Kazuya-kun," Tetsuya bertutur lembut, cukup untuk mengirim Kazuya keluar dan berlarian di lorong menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk menyiapkan segala peralatan perang yang sudah dipikirkannya.

"Aktingmu bagus, Tetsuya."

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou-kun. Tapi aku tidak suka soal dominasi kurang yang sempat Seijuurou-kun ungkit."

* * *

**s — sillage**

Ada waktunya di mana Tetsuya berbelanja sendiri, ke mall tanpa Seijuurou maupun Kazuuya menemani. Sebagai sosok seorang "ibu" dalam keluarga ia harus berbelanja akan kebutuhan keluarganya.

Supermarket bukanlah satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi kunjungan rutin Tetsuya tiap minggunya.

Meskipun sudah ratusan kali pelayan-pelayan di rumah mereka menawarkan diri untuk berbelanja, tetap saja Tetsuya membantah dengan halus dengan alasan ia sendiri yang akan melakukannya.

Ada waktunya saat Tetsuya dicegat oleh seorang pegawai di toko yang menjual parfum, memberi Tetsuya kertas yang sudah disemproti salah satu aroma parfumnya.

Yang berada di otak Tetsuya setelah mencium aromanya yang mengudara dan menggelitiki rongga hidungnya adalah satu;

Seijuurou-kun memakai parfum ini atau bukan ini yang Seijuurou-kun pakai.

Hanya salah satu di antara keduanya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Mungkin aroma Seijuurou akan menjadi satu-satunya yang abadi untuk dirinya, meskipun Tetsuya tidak dapat mengingat pasti bahwa Seijuurou yang mengenakannya, tapi otaknya selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

* * *

**t — therapy**

"Tidak ada pengobatan yang dapat kami berikan untuk Akashi-san dalam menyembuhkan anterograde amnesia." Tetsuya merasa hatinya jatuh ke permukaan perutnya, mendapati apa yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya malah menjadi apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter yang berada di hadapannya, yang tak lain dari satu-satunya harapan.

"Jadi," Tetsuya merasa suaranya tak seyakin biasanya, "Apa ... yang dapat saya lakukan?"

"Sosialisasi," begitulah apa yang dikatakan pria yang tengah menginjak usia empatpuluhannya, membiarkan jari-jarinya saling menyatukan diri di atas punggung tangan lawannya. "Sosialisasi, juga dukungan yang banyak. Anda dapat membiasakan diri. Apa akhir-akhir ini ada yang Anda ingat?"

Dokter itu menambahkan dengan cepat. Atau lebih tepatnya, membetulkan, "Ah, maksud saya, apa ada yang menjadi familiar untuk Anda?"

Tetsuya terdiam, mengingat kembali satu-satunya yang melekat di otaknya.

"Aroma parfum ... merah ... dan biru."

Sang Dokter tak menjawab, bingung dengan konklusi yang harus dituturkan.

* * *

**u — unity**

Malam itu Tetsuya memutuskan untuk memperpanjang jangkauan ingatannya. Ia mungkin tak akan mengingat apapun lagi keesokan harinya, tapi setidaknya ia dapat tetap mengingat apabila ia tetap bangun malam ini.

"Bukankah kau keras kepala," Seijuurou berucap, mendorong Tetsuya untuk terlena di atas ranjang meskipun posisi awalnya memang sudah setengah berbaring. "Kalau itu mau Tetsuya," Seijuurou terdengar berbeda.

Seperti seekor serigala yang akhirnya mendapat daging domba terbaik setelah sekian lama.

"Aku akan membantu Tetsuya."

Malam itu mereka tidak tidur, dan udara dalam kamar sama sekali tak mengundang mereka untuk beranjak dari kesadaran yang berlebih.

Panas yang menodai udara, suara yang keluar dari pita suara masing-masing menjadi tak berujung dan baik Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, keduanya bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dikeluhkan.

Mereka menikmatinya, bahkan Tetsuya menikmatinya.

Saat Seijuurou mengklaim atas tubuhnya secara penuh, memberikan tanda-tanda kepemilikan dengan semua yang ia punya, Tetsuya hanya dapat berusaha terdengar normal dengan dirinya yang mengalami kesulitan dalam mengatur napas.

Aktivitas intim mereka berakhir saat matahari akan memunculkan diri, menggantikan eksistensi bulan.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Kazuya mendapat adik.

* * *

**v — veracious**

"Apa yang Anda ingat hari ini, apa yang Anda peroleh di pagi hari?" Sang Dokter kembali menginterogasinya, Tetsuya duduk kaku di hadapannya.

Lidahnya terasa kaku, memang ia tahu sehari-hari informasi yang ia dapatkan sulit.

Tapi untuk mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya saja terasa sulit.

"Suami saya, juga buah hati kita." Alis dokter itu berkedut, coretan garis di keningnya yang menimbulkan kerut tak permanen terlihat samar presensinya.

Ingat, hubungan antara sesama jenis di Jepang masih belum diakui masyarakat pada umumnya.

"Yang saya ingat adalah aroma parfumnya, dan saya yakin hal yang diberitahukannya pada saya tiap hari tak pernah berubah."

"Dan begitu mengetahui kami menjalin hubungan, yang saya tahu adalah saya mencintainya. Tak lebih dan tak kurang."

* * *

**w — wool**

Suatu ketika, Akashi Tetsuya tidur di antara Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Kazuya.

Malam itu Kazuya bersikeras untuk tidur bersama Otou-san dan Okaa-san-nya. Ia tidak ingin tidur sendirian setelah dua malam berturut-turut mendapat mimpi buruk, katanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh bertiga bukanlah apa-apa bagi Tetsuya saat ini. Kalau bisa dikatakan, selimut ini kehilangan semua fungsinya, bahkan Tetsuya berpikir untuk apa Seijuurou membelinya.

Meskipun ia mengakui, selimut ini akan berguna ketika musim dingin menyapa.

Tapi tidur di antara kedua Akashi, yang benar-benar dialiri darah Akashi—rasanya hangat. Bagi Tetsuya, tak ada yang lebih hangat dari perasaannya saat itu.

Ketika kontak antara permukaan kulit mereka terjadi, Tetsuya hanya dapat merasakan kehangatan yang masuk ke pori-pori kulitnya, kemudian diteruskan oleh syaraf hingga mencapai seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang hangat, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam organ tubuh terdalamnya.

Mereka bilang pusat pemikiran dan perhatian manusia ada di otak, dan bukannya hati.

Tapi kini tak ada yang membatasi dalam situasi Tetsuya saat itu; seluruh bagian tubuhnya, baik internal maupun eksternal mendapat bagian yang sama besar.

Semuanya hangat.

Hangat dan nyaman, lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tak ingin bangun.

* * *

**x — xoxo**

Kazuya melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang pendek di sepanjang leher kedua orang tuanya. Kedua tangan tersebut tak sampai untuk mempertemukan ujung jari-jari dari kedua tangannya.

"Pelukan untuk _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_." Kazuya tertawa kecil, mengeratkan pelukan. Membawa ketiga wajah mereka mendekat.

Pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama. Kazuya melepasnya, kemudian memajukan diri untuk mengecup pipi Tetsuya, kemudian Seijuurou.

"Ciuman untuk _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_." Kazuya tertawa lagi, Seijuurou melempar senyum kecil, dan Tetsuya ikut tertawa samar.

Ciuman dan pelukan—Tetsuya menyukainya.

Ia hanya menyukai mereka yang berasal dari keluarganya.

* * *

**y — yonder**

Tapi kadang-kadang, Tetsuya juga berpikir. Seijuurou dan Kazuya berada di luar jangkauannya meraih.

Kedua tangan itu tak sampai untuk menuju kedua orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Setidaknya kedua orang yang ia tahu mencintai dan dicintainya.

Mereka dapat mengingat, dapat menyimpan suka, dapat menelan luka. Mereka dapat mengingat, dapat membuat memori, tak dapat membuangnya begitu saja. Mereka dapat mengingat, dapat mencintai, dapat membenci.

Sedangkan Tetsuya, ia di sini. Sendiri.

Tetsuya sendiri meskipun keduanya berada di sampingnya.

Saat waktu berjalan, Seijuurou dan Kazuya berpacu dengan waktu.

Tetsuya ingin menyusul, tapi ia tak sanggup. Ia tak bisa dan ia tak dapat meraih.

Waktu memerangkapnya, membiarkan orang-orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya berlarian tanpa menunggu kehadiran Tetsuya yang tak dapat berjalan dari titik tepat sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan itu.

Waktu berlari, begitu juga Seijuurou dan Kazuya.

Tapi Tetsuya terperangkap waktu.

* * *

**z — zigzag**

"Tapi memangnya Seijuurou-kun benar-benar tidak ingin merasakan seperti apa mencintai seorang wanita, dan tidak akan bosan mengingatkanku di pagi hari—" Kedua manik Tetsuya membulat, kilatannya memancarkan keraguan, kepanikan, dan ketidakselarasan dengan milik Seijuurou yang begitu tenang, kini menutup.

Bibir mereka bertemu, hanya sambutan hangat dan pelan. Tanpa permainan lidah di sela-sela ciuman.

"Tetsuya sudah bertanya hal-hal tersebut. Jawabanku kurang meyakinkan Tetsuya?" Seijuurou melontarkan pertanyaan di akhirnya setelah memisahkan bibir mereka berdua.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Aku hanya khawatir, Seijuurou-kun. Aku takut Seijuurou-kun bosan nantinya."

"Karena aku—tak sempurna. Aku tak sebanding dengan Seijuurou-kun yang tanpa cela."

Seijuurou membawa tangannya itu untuk menyentuh figur pasangannya, entah sudah berapa ribu kali tangan itu membelai lembut wajah, rambut, dan semua yang ada pada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya," suara itu terdengar layaknya hembusan angin yang menyapu wajah Tetsuya, rintik hujan yang mencium permukaan hidungnya ketika ia terlambat membuka payung, dan uap panas yang keluar ketika ia tengah menyeduh susu untuk diminum Kazuya, "Hidup ini dipenuhi liku, ada kalanya kau di atas dan ada kalanya kau di bawah."

"Tetsuya yang penuh cela sekalipun tak akan jadi masalah untukku."

Kecupan ringan di kening.

"Bahkan aku yang beruntung."

Kecupan ringan di area kedua mata yang tertutup itu.

"Aku yang penuh cela, Tetsuya benar-benar murni."

Kecupan ringan di pangkal hidung.

"Aku yang beruntung Tetsuya memilihku sebagai pasangan hidupnya, dan hal itu adalah hal yang tidak akan kusia-siakan."

Terakhir, kecupan di kedua belahan bibir ranum tersebut.

Tetsuya membalasnya.

Respon berupa rona merah di pipi sudah cukup untuk Seijuurou menangkap sinyal bahwa Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menolak.

.

.

**End**

* * *

a/n: Selamat hari AkaKuro! Fic ini saya buat kebut setengah mati supaya keburu di-publish buat AkaKuro day yang juga merupakan awal dari AkaKuro week. Semoga kesalah-kesalahannya nggak fatal hehe.

Dan ternyata setelah menyelesaikan fanfic ini, saya nggak bisa publish karena nggak bisa accept guidelines di ffn karena diblock internet sehat. Minta tolong temen, eh malah tanggalnya sudah lewat. :') ah sudahlah.

Makasih buat Enza yang udah accept guidelines-nya!

**[11.04.15] — Happy AkaKuro Day!**


End file.
